villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
White Queen
Jenny, also named The White Queen) is the main antagonist of Red Queen, the sequel to Christina Henry's horror novel Alice. The White Queen is loosely based on the evil Queen in Through the Looking Glass but she resembles Queen of Hearts more. She is a complete tyrant who seeks to utterly destroy civilization and order. History Origins Once, the Queen was human, and she was named Jenny, being the daughter of Nicholas, one of the protagonists (who is named Hatcher). Jenny was so beautiful as a young lady she attracted many of the criminal leaders, including the Walrus and the Rabbit. However, Nicholas was a wildman, and he couldn't control his burning temper. He threatened the Rabbit, who controlled the underworld, to leave Jenny alone, otherwise things would turn out bloody. The Rabbit only pretended to agree - he signalled his gangsters it was time to attack. The Walrus' men broke into Nicholas' house when he was out, and violently raped Jenny, laughing as they did so. Unfortunately for them, Nicholas returned home, and when he saw the horrific scene before him, his flaming anger was unleashed, and, grabbing an axe, he chopped all the men into pieces to save his daughter. It took twenty policemen to pull him out of the house and into an asylum, where he renamed himself Hatcher of Heathtown. Interlude When Hatcher was locked up in the asylum and denounced as a lunatic, Jenny was further tortured by the gangsters. She was snatched from her home and taken to the East. There they called her Sahar which means great beauty. However, unbeknowest to the criminal underworld, Hatcher befriended a young lady named Alice in the asylum, and together they escaped, unbeknowest to their enemies. The evil monstrosity known as the Jabberwock was released from his ancient slumber and burned down the asylum, and threatened to drown the world in blood. After ridding the City of many evil criminals, including the Caterpillar, and the Walrus, Alice and Hatcher defeated the Jabberwock using hints provided by Cheshire, an intermediate gangster, who seemed in between dark and light. In fact, it was Cheshire who filled Nicholas in on the backstory of Jenny's kidnap and the fact she was in the East. Quest for Jenny When Alice chased after Pipkin the rabbit and the Walrus' captive girls into the open country, Hatcher followed, determined to find his missing girl. However, to their dismay, the fields around the City were desolate and barren, lifeless. The government sent soldiers out looking for an escaped Magician (as magic was forbidden in the City) and soon Alice and Hatcher arrived at a village, after at least three weeks worth of travelling. In the village, Alice had a dream of three monsters arguing over whether they should eat her and Nicholas, with one saying no they cannot because the travellers bided by the rules of the place. However, in the dangerous woods, the White Queen set her first trap - she unleashed her evil goblin servant on Alice, splitting her and Hatcher up and transforming Hatcher into a magnificent wolf. The goblin then threatened Alice as she spent the night in an ancient, magical cottage, but Alice dismissed her fears and the goblin was incompetent and powerless. Alice then journeyed deeper into the woods and was seized by a giant named Clod who wanted to eat her, but his brother Pen saved her, and Pen drove his brothers away for awhile. Then the Queen struck again. Alice had a dream wherein the White Queen lied to her about her love for the Black King and his rejection of hers making her angry and burning the plains, but in reality this was a lie from the evil Queen. Alice learned that the Queen had cursed Pen the giant and his brothers into monsters, forcing them to live forever unless they disobeyed her. Then the Queen sent her wolf pack after Alice, and Alice was attacked by a pack of the Queen's wolves, and she was almost killed, but Pen tragically sacrificed himself by killing the pursuing beasts, which made the White Queen squeeze his heart to kill the giant. Alice had learned that the Black King killed Pen's two brothers, and thus all three giants were finally reunited in death. In the village, Alice was met with suspicion by the townsfolk who thought she was a servant of the Queen, having survived the giants and the wood, but she assured them she was not, just a traveller. Then she learned the evil Queen took a child a year to use for some evil purpose; Alice suspected it was to prolong the Queen's life and make her more powerful. Rivalry with White and Black Alice learned from Brynja, an old woman, that the Black King was once named Bjarke and was in fact her brother. But one year, Bjarke became enamored of a sorceror he met in the woods and sucked his blood dry, vampire-like, to become all powerful, in such process gaining the Magician's power, but killing the man. And yet despite all this Brynja still loved her brother. Bjarke cut off all family ties and used his magic to become the monstrous Black King. In the castle, Alice learned that the White Queen had been lying to her - Bjarke the Black King really did love the White Queen, but she denied him her love, and so in anger, to appease her, the King set the plains aflame. The King attacked Alice in the castle but she appeased him and learned the story from his own lips. Then the Queen trapped Alice in a set of her own illusions but Alice freed herself. Bjarke had found his long lost daughter the Queen took, and he was momentarily at peace. He escaped the castle with his girl. Alice found the missing children from the village, who had been drugged into a spell by the evil White Queen, and she used a crown the long-dead Red Queen (the previous owner of the palace) had worn, with some of the Red Queen's soul inside, to awaken the children, and gave them food. She then protected their room with a spell, and coming upstairs, found a bed, and, feeling tired, fell asleep. On the bed was Hatcher, now a wolf. Her identity revealed Alice had a dream with Hatcher about his wolvish state. She rewoke the human side of Hatcher and he kissed her. Now human again, Hatcher told Alice that the Queen was his girl, Jenny, who was his daughter. It saddened him to see the monster his girl had become, but he realized that this was final. Approaching her throne room, Alice felt like a battle would ensue, but all they found was an old frail woman on a throne. The twisted monster that was the Queen was still full of rage and hate, and she cursed Alice for breaking her magic. Then the Red Queen sliced off Jenny's head, and the White Queen's headless body crumbled to dust. Hatcher was distraught his one and only daughter was dead, and began to lash out at Alice, but she rescued the children and escaped down the mountain tunnel with them out of the collapsing castle. Then Alice realized Hatcher was still alive, having followed them down the tunnel and into the heart of the mountain. They found the proper exit (the one that did not throb with magic) and left the mountain for good. Then Alice and all the children were together and Hatcher finally found his granddaughter, Eeira, the daughter of Jenny and Bjarke. Hatcher melted and he became more human when he took his granddaughter. Alice took the children back to the village; and Brynja was grateful. Alice gave her Eeira and told her that a wolf (Hatcher) might come knocking one day, and to let him in if he did. Personality Once a sweet young girl, the monster that was the White Queen grew in darkness as the years passed on her, and she grew more and more evil with each evil thing that had happened to her gave her plenty of fertilizer to hate humanity and the world. She was originally power hungry, which was unsurprising after being attacked by criminal gangs. Such is the doing of the wicked; one stroke of wickedness gives rise to another, even worse. The woman that was Jenny was originally a charming and beautiful witch; which is how Hatcher remembered her, but Alice breaking the powerful magic revealed the Queen's true form - a half-dead corpse. The Queen, like Bjarke, was barely clinging to life. She had no love for anyone, and used Bjarke and others as puppets. She knew Pen and his brothers were vulnerable and helpless, and manipulated their lives forever. Alice could originally see, upon reflecting in the empty castle, why a Queen who sought courtiers and noblemen to entertain and govern could perhaps become despondent, miserable, and lonely, and angry to the point of being evil, sarcastic, manipulative, and traitorous. But then she remembered the missing children, and her resolve hardened. No matter what horrors one endured; the innocent should never have to suffer for how one feels. Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Elderly Category:Magic Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Tragic Category:Mongers Category:God Wannabe Category:Death Gods Category:Paranoid Category:Parasite Category:Insecure Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Undead Category:Game Changer Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Elitist Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant